Elven Forest (Bral)
| demonym = | population = More than 300 | races = Elves | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Elven Forest, known simply as the Forest to most Bralians, was the center of elven life in the asteroid city of Bral in the Tears of Selûne. Description Arguably the most beautiful location on the Rock of Bral, the Elven Forest was a fey-like grove, including ash, birch, laurel, and oak trees. A large number of the trees were several hundreds of years old, even though the city itself was not that old. (Some believed that this was because the trees had been imported from other elven worlds. ) At the border of the forest, a mystical silver shadow was visible, as if it were a magical wall. The Forest was located in the Middle City, beyond the Great Market towards the trailing end, and was bordered by Lake Street and Grand Street. No visitors to the forest have ever seen any residential structures there, and for this reason, the majority of Bralians assumed that elves did not live there and only visited. The truth was known to less than a dozen humans, but the Elven Forest had a population of more than 300 members of the Elven Imperial Fleet garrisoned there. These elves lived in a secret underground stronghold. No mere cave, the stronghold had fancy paneled hallways with tall chambers lit by lamplight. Only a few non-elves had ever been inside the stronghold, and if they were invited, they were escorted there while blindfolded. The elves sometimes used powerful illusionary magics to make the large, domed chambers of the subterranean stronghold appear like the green forests and glades of their ancestral homes. Defenses Elven guards in polished mail were posted at each of the entrances to the Forest, preventing anyone from entering the grove without an invitation. Locations A very small embassy building was located somewhere in the forest, but the doorway of this tiny building was only a portal to the secret underground stronghold. Inhabitants The Forest was populated exclusively by service members of the Elven Navy, and these military workers rarely stayed long enough to raise any children. History When the Cloakmaster Teldin Moore arrived on the Rock of Bral, he sought out the Elven Imperial Fleet, hoping that they could help him. He was directed to find the Elven Embassy within the Elven Forest. The guard permitted him passage into their stronghold, where he became the guest of Admiral Uliananor Cirathorn. Over dinner, they discussed with him his previous adventures, the matter of his magic cloak, and the legends of the ''Spelljammer''. They suggested that Teldin visit a falmadaraatha named One Six Nine to seek its knowledge of the cloak and of the Spelljammer, and they arranged for him to travel with a gnome named Dyffed to find the fal, even providing provisions for the journey. Appendix Appearances * The Maelstrom's Eye References Category:Forests Category:Locations in Bral Category:Locations on the Rock of Bral Category:Locations in the Tears of Selûne Category:Locations in Realmspace Category:Elven settlements Category:Locations in the Middle City